1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying an image, and an organic light emitting diode display has recently received attention.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self-emissive characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device, so that it is possible to reduce a thickness and weight thereof. Further, the organic light emitting diode display has high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
In the meantime, together with recent development of display-related technology, display devices that are deformable, e.g., foldable, rollable in a roll shape, or stretchable like a rubber band, during use, have been considered. The display devices may display various user interfaces and images according to a deformation form, so that utilization thereof may be high.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.